


Drabble Fills

by mneiai



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be taking drabble prompts and posting the fills up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Fills

If you would like to send in a prompt for a drabble/fic, you can do so at http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/requests 

You can also get a good look at my current fandoms at that blog.

(I thought I'd start this on here to begin with, in case any of the people subscribed to me have any prompts)


End file.
